


Elemental Love Stories

by RemiRose



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Smut, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what the element, or whether or not they can bend them, everyone needs love. </p>
<p>Reader insert one-shot booklet for the men of Legend of Korra. </p>
<p>Various x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll always come back to you (Iroh II)

**Author's Note:**

> **Originally posted 7/1/12**
> 
> Um, I really liked this when I posted it, so, hopefully it holds up almost 4 years later? Muurrrr.... 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of it's characters!

Hearing that he was going off to lead the soldiers of the United Forces was never easy, but this time it was so much worse. He was being sent off to face the Equalists and their cunning leader Amon. Your heart clenched as you thought about it. What if he never came back home?

Strong arms wrapped around your middle from behind. You leaned back into Iroh’s grasp, eyes locking in the reflection that bounced back from the window you were in front of. Iroh nuzzled his nose into your hair before placing a small kiss to your temple. 

“Are you alright, (Your name)?” he whispered against your skin. 

You bit your bottom lip in an attempt to hold back the tears that were beginning to prickle at the corner of your eyes. His grip on you tightened in hopes that you would tell him what was on your mind. 

“I’m… I’m afraid.”

“What are you afraid of?” His voice was soft. 

You turned in his grasp and placed your hands on either side of his face as you gazed up into his eyes. “I’m afraid that you won’t come back. I’m afraid that I’ll never see you again… I’m afraid that our baby will grow up without a father…”

Tears were streaming down your face when you finished. Iroh gripped your waist and pulled you closer. 

“I’ll always come back to you…”

Iroh pressed his lips to yours, trying to pour all of the love, passion, and devotion that he could into the action. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him closer and kissed him back with just as much emotion. 

He began to walk you backwards toward the red comforter clad bed the two of you shared. When your knees hit the mattress Iroh picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. He gently pressed you onto the soft awaiting surface before pulling away and standing at the end of the bed. 

His large hands moved to the belt around his waist and with a flick of his wrist, it came undone and clattered to the floor. Beautiful golden eyes locked with yours as he started to unbutton his shirt. Love and a promise to make you believe his words swirled within those wondrous amber depths and it caused a shudder to sprint down your spine. 

As soon as the red and gold material of his jacket was off his strong body, he shed his under shirt and jabot. Your eyes greedily drank up the image of his body. No matter how many times you would see it, it would never be enough. 

Your hazy eyes immediately went to the zipper of his crisp white slacks as soon as those amazing fingers of his reached the cool metal. The zipper hissed as it was dragged down in an agonizingly slow manner. If you had looked up to his face in that moment, you would have seen the slight smirk gracing his features from the way you watched him so intently. 

When his pants and underwear were far enough down, he stepped out of them and his boots, leaving him there in all of his glory before you. You stretched your arms out, beckoning him to you. He eagerly fulfilled your request and hovered over your small form as he pressed his warm full lips against your own. A small moan was muffled by his lips as you relished in the hands groping your body. 

Iroh’s digits found the zipper of your dress and slid it down before pushing the thin material away from your shoulders, down the small swell of your stomach, and finally off of your long legs. His touches were sending tingles throughout your body. His hands moved behind you to find the clasp of your bra. He cupped your naked breasts and rolled them in slow circles. Your head fell back and a low moan bubbled out of your mouth. You loved the way he could make you feel with just the simplest touch. 

Iroh shifted and his mouth descended onto the rosy peak of one of your breasts as his hands made their way down to the simple panties that clad your lower half. You gasped as the cool air met your heated core and gripped Iroh’s black hair. He let out a groan of appreciation as he let your nipple loose from his mouth. 

He moved up to connect his lips to yours once more, his hips now pressing against your own. You ran your fingers down his back, enjoying the feel of the corded muscle beneath. Iroh started to kiss his way down your neck, over the valley of your breasts before swirling his tongue around the neglected twin from earlier, and on the small curve of your stomach that held a delicate life inside. 

As he finally faced your dripping womanhood, he grabbed hold of the back of your thighs to spread you even further. A small blush danced across your cheeks despite having been in this position with your husband many a time before. 

His eyes locked onto yours as his hot tongue laved quickly at your hardened clit. You couldn’t think of a more erotic scene to watch compared to him between your legs, his tongue swirling deep in your depths. A hand moved from it’s place on your thigh to slide a single digit into your awaiting core. You moaned loudly and pushed your hips up in an attempt to take him in even further. 

Iroh’s lips closed around your clit and he sucked like a man that hadn’t eaten in days. Moan after moan spilled out of you as you tried to control your hips from bucking. Just a little more and you could slip off of the edge that you were teetering on. Your lover did not disappoint as he slipped another finger into your wetness and continued to suckle on your hot button as the thread snapped and your climax hit you hard. 

Iroh wiped his face with the back of his hand before coming back up and kissing you hard. You sighed in pleasure at the contact and wrapped your arms around his neck. He reached down and swirled the tip of his length against your overly sensitive clit before pressing into you. A shaky breath left him as he put his forehead against yours and fully sheathed himself in your slick velvet grip. 

“I love you.” he said, a whisper against your skin. 

“I love you too, Iroh…”

His hips started to surge forward, nearly pulling out all the way before entering your body again. You gripped at his back and thrust your hips in time with his to allow him to slip even further into your willing body. Iroh pressed his lips to yours again, trying to pour every ounce of passion he could into it as he pounded into your body to assure you that he would come back, that he would always be there for you and his unborn child. 

The wonderful feeling of being stretched so completely by him was nearly driving you crazy. Small beads of sweat started to form on Iroh’s brow as he continued to thrust into your body. Your breathing was coming in small puffs of air, each bump on his hips seeming to knock the air back out. You were positive you wouldn’t last much longer and with the throbbing of his manhood, you were sure he was on the edge too. 

The dam finally broke and you let out a moan that was nearly a scream, nails sinking into the soft flesh of his back. Iroh’s breathing stuttered as his cock pulsed hotly in you and he finally came, his hot seed spilling deeply into you. 

Iroh supported his weight on his hands to make sure that he wouldn’t crush you and the small life you held in your stomach. “I’ll always come back to you.”

“I’ll always be waiting.”


	2. Stress relief (Mako)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Originally poster 7/21/12.**
> 
> Original Author's Note:
> 
> Hey, everyone! This is dedicated to Nyxharlot because she is writing a Bolin fic for me! I apologize for the shortness, I wanted it to be longer, but this is how it came out ;^; 
> 
> Also, as I posted this, the end made me think that it seemed like the reader is with Bo, but she's not, lol, she's Mako's girlfriend.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of it's characters!

Mako peeled his sweaty, white tank top away from his body and threw it to the ground with a sound of pure frustration. He ran his long fingers through his thick black hair before dropping his hand back to his side. 

You wrapped your arms around his waist from behind, hands splayed out on his well toned stomach. “Something wrong, Mako?”

He turned around in your grasp and kissed your lips lightly before walking to the sink to get a glass of water. 

“It’s that damn Hasook. He is worthless! At this rate, we’re not even going to make it anywhere.” He let out another groan of frustration before slamming the poor glass onto the counter. 

You clucked your tongue before sauntering towards the tall male that had crossed his muscular arms over his chest. 

“C’mon, Mako, I do believe I know what you need to… unwind.” With the twinkle in your eye, Mako knew immediately what you were implying. His manhood gave a subtle twitch as he imagined what you wanted to do to him. 

“As much as I would love that, Bolin is going to be back with supper any minute now.” 

You gripped his hands and moved them to your backside. Pressing yourself against him, you wiggled your hips into his. 

“That just means we need to be quick…” Your words were like a whisper against his lips. 

He groaned and gripped your ass tightly, rolling his hips into yours. You kissed him hotly, sliding your tongue against his lips so quickly that he didn’t have a chance to respond. You pressed wet kisses down his chest and stomach before dropping to your knees before him, sending him a wicked look before your fingers worked on the clasp of his pants. 

His pants and underwear came down in one swift movement. He inhaled sharply as the cool air of the room hit his heated member. Mako’s breathing was starting to increase and you had yet to even touch him where he needed it most. 

Wrapping your hand around his thick cock, you pumped him a few times before taking him into the moist cavern of your mouth. Mako’s head dropped back as he released a moan of pure bliss. You couldn’t help the little smirk the twitched at the corner of your mouth as you worked his hot member. 

Your tongue danced along the bottom of his manhood as you sucked greedily. As soon as enough saliva coated his pulsating member, you started to take him in even farther. Mako’s hips jerked in response and he groaned loudly. 

“Fuck!”

Oh how you loved the noises he made as you pleased him. It was like a wonderful melody to your ears. As you sucked harder and faster, more and more of the delicious noises spilled out of him.

One of his hands moved from the counter that he was using to steady himself and wove his fingers into your hair, gripping the silken strands tightly every time you took him in deeper than he thought was possible. 

Mako couldn’t control the twitching of his hips, lightly thrusting every now and then to meet that amazing mouth of yours.

You looked up and locked eyes with him. Mako felt a surge of pure heat shoot through his body as he stared into your eyes while his thick cock was pulsing inside your scorching mouth. It had to be the most erotic thing he’d ever had the intense pleasure of witnessing. 

As you started sucking even harder, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. From the look in your eyes, he could tell you knew too. 

When you swirled your tongue around the sensitive head of his member, it was the last straw. You swallowed his hot release eagerly, every last drop sliding down your throat. Pulling away with a final lick to the tip of his manhood, you stood up and placed a kiss to his soft, panting lips. 

“Feel better, ‘Ko?” 

He nodded, still breathing too heavily to form an actual response. 

“Great.” 

Just as you were about to press yourself against him again, the sound of someone trudging up the stairs snapped the two of you into reality. Mako quickly pulled up his pants and underwear, turning towards the sink to hide the flush on his face. 

“Hey, bro, I got food!” Bolin smiled wide as he looked at his brother while slinging an arm around your shoulders. “You okay? You look… Kinda sweaty and like you’re blushing.”

“Shut up…”

You giggled softly as he left the room and headed towards the bathroom. What Bolin didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *noises of distress*


End file.
